Trapped In Hell
by Kajune
Summary: A murdered Hibari forced to go to Hell. At the risk of his own life, Mukuro has gone to rescue him, while his allies rush to avenge the fallen cloud guardian. The problem is, 3 days is all Mukuro has to save his rival. Will he succeed? 6918
1. Gone

**Title** : Trapped In Hell

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Tragedy / Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. Character Death. OOCness. OCs.

**Summary** : A man murdered Hibari after tainting his soul, forcing him to go to Hell. At the risk of his own life, Mukuro has gone to rescue him, while his allies rush to avenge the fallen cloud guardian. The problem is, 3 days is all Mukuro has to save his rival. Will he succeed?

* * *

><p><strong>Gone<strong>

Tsuna, carefully holding a bucket of cold water, walks up the stairs of his own house. He then pushes the door to his bedroom open with his back, and once inside, closes it with his foot.

Lying motionlessly on his bed, topped with a few sheets, is Mukuro.

Placing the bucket on his desk, Tsuna slowly removes the warm towel from the unconscious teenager's forehead, and brings forth another cold towel from the bucket. A light rush off disappointment comes by when there is no reaction, as Tsuna had slightly hoped for.

His own fingers are shivering from the contact, but the other isn't reacting.

Shouldn't that be natural? Failing to accept what has happened, Tsuna isn't accepting the obvious. Like a hopeless mortal, he will continue to pray for there to be a sign of life in Mukuro.

He isn't dead, not yet, he is just not here.

What lies on Tsuna's bed isn't his guardian merely sleeping like a fragile soul, but a suffering body that is struggling to live without a soul. Where has the soul gone? The same place where all sinful hearts go upon death, and that is Hell.

Tsuna never agreed to this, well, not entirely. He wanted to stop the decision from being made, but everyone around him wanted to take the chance and save a truly dead soul, belonging to one of their own, and bring him back to life. Even at the cost of Mukuro's own.

The idea was thought up by the person in question, who like Tsuna, refused to accept reality but unlike Tsuna, had a way to change it. Having taken a step away from humanity, Mukuro had access to Hell, knew the place well and also its rules.

Hibari Kyoya was dead, truly lifeless with a body now frozen for further use. While all dead people lose their bonds with their bodies, Mukuro can maintain it, for as long as someone takes care of it. Being the one to despise this act more than others, Tsuna voluntarily became the one to care for Mukuro's empty shell.

Each minute does he pray that Hibari's own stays well.

His most fearsome and surprisingly favorite rival dead, Mukuro has left to bring back that soul no matter what the cost maybe.

The conditions he made with his fellow companions was that, if he failed to return within 3 days, he wanted them to burn his body and allow him to be reborn. To burn the bond he is able to keep, and allow his soul to be reincarnated once more.

By the end of 3 days, Hibari's soul can no longer be rescued. Hell's own rules were that, a soul will be imprisoned, judged then punished and after that, forever bound to Hell. Each step occurs one per day, and if a soul manages to escape or vanish within that time, before the process completes, Hell will automatically let them go.

Because it is known to be an impossible feat to accomplish.

Tsuna had heavily argued with his mist guardian at first, then he later silenced himself. He still continues to hold a grudge towards Mukuro for thinking up something so irrational, even though he too wants Hibari's tainted soul back.

Today is the 1st day, when Hibari's soul is to be imprisoned in a cell. To go back to Hell, Mukuro had to access powers forbidden to him, and that resulted in a permanent loss of his right eye, in other words, his powers.

No one knows why did he put so much effort into saving someone who hates him fiercely.

Mukuro's soul now gone to Hell, all his allies can only pray, pray that he'll succeed in retrieving the person he seems to deeply care for, possibly more than Chrome.

To make matters worse for Tsuna, his own friends have left to deal with the man responsible for tainting Hibari's soul, and killing him.

Will both parties manage to return alive, or not?

Tsuna worries so much about that.


	2. Hell's Door and Gokudera's Determination

**Title** : Trapped In Hell

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell's Door and Gokudera's Determination<strong>

* * *

><p><em>When you are born, you are with a body. It remains yours in every way. It can be colored, scarred, and even cut into bits. Until death severs the bond between, it is still yours. A person's soul resides inside, deep within a body, and depending on their actions as living beings, their next step after they forever part from their body, is decided. <em>

_To die and lose your physical form, is natural. To leave it for the realm of living to treat it as if belonging to them, is also natural. However, to escape that body - which acts like a cage - and still have a means to return, __**isn't **__natural. If one can do such a thing, they, in every way, aren't normal._

These are the facts of the story called 'Trapped In Hell'

* * *

><p>Humans travel through the use of conveniency, such as cars and buses, ships and airplanes. They rarely go anyway considerably far without anything to assist them. However, while this is somewhat painfully true in the world of the living, within realms where humans aren't dominant, that is not the case at all.<p>

True, once arriving in the darkest world known as Hell, one is detained behind filthy bars, but in order to be put in such a state, one needs to actually arrive first. The entrance to Hell, which acts like a door, is the sky itself. Yes, the dark crimson clouds that spread across the top section of the land of sin, is what people pop up within upon entering.

People who die have to fall from a massive distance, and if they aren't caught before landing, they sustain agonizing injuries as anyone would in the human world. The only difference is, no matter how terrible the pain turns out, they can't die.

They already have.

It has been at least 15 years since Mukuro had felt the spine-tingling sensation of falling out of puffy clouds, and having a magnificent view of what is the home of evil souls, and old friends. Hell's signature color is red, just like many books claim it to be, which is why the land is mostly of that color, with some guardians of Hell also having skin that color.

There are no trees, no grass, there is blood drained from numerous sources as water. There are no roads, streets, or concrete buildings. Most of the land is of rock. The ground is made up of uneven-out rocks, though some did claim that it was actually out of bones.

Some dark mountains are shaped into caves, mostly to use as prisons, or so Mukuro can remember. What he is able to see at the top of his fall is somewhere around a 500 square kilometre space, which is in fact less than a portion of Hell's true size. Fortunately there isn't a need to worry, for most of the land is in sections, and the one Mukuro is falling towards is close to where new comers are detained.

Meaning Hibari is near.

At an impression rate, Mukuro is approaching the ground alongside a few other pitiful souls. Deceased human souls, upon coming to Hell or going to Heaven, appear as if they are in flesh, when they are not. The inability to die is proof of that. The clothes they wear are exact copies of what they wore when they died, in perfect condition.

Why is that the case, even Mukuro himself is confused.

While some souls are being caught by what humans refer to as 'devils', before hitting the ground, Mukuro is trying to think up a way to land without breaking a bone or two. Not that the harm would reach his body, he supposes, but to fix it would be far too troublesome, and he needs to be in good condition in order to flee with the soul of his rival.

When his thoughts are cornered by a single solution, which he so doesn't want to use, his reluctant self is forced to do it. For many years he had tried his best to be rid of the need to take such measures in order to survive, and only because he isn't entirely human, can he alone do it. With his pride swallowed down his throat, regret filling up half way, Mukuro shuts his eyes briefly before he does the only thing he can, in order to have a safe landing.

He does it.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>Gokudera isn't one to agree on things suggested by Mukuro, but he still went on like everybody else and convinced his boss to do so too. Of course, now that he thinks about it, he isn't entirely proud of himself. The death of Hibari was saddening for everyone, and is currently kept a secret from whoever they can't trust.<p>

According to Reborn, other Mafia families must never know of either situations concerning both Hibari and Mukuro. To ask him what should they do if the plan ends up failing, would be downright cruel, and not only to the illusionist too. The guardians have accepted the only solution in saving Hibari from what he was forced into, even when it could possibly mean Mukuro's own life. Meaning there is no turning back now, especially with every single detail put into motion right this minute.

Running along the streets of Namimori is him, Yamamoto and Ryohei, in search of Hibari's killer. What they are doing is nearly as dangerous as what Mukuro has gotten himself to do, mostly because both things are unpredictable. No one knows the type of person that took their ally away, let alone the reason why the tragedy had happened in the first place.

To assure that the worst-possible result doesn't come true, Gokudera's regret-filled heart is put aside for the meantime. There seriously isn't any turning back now, and that applies to everyone involved. Determination deep within boiling once more, Gokudera suddenly charges on ahead of his companions.

As expected, they race after.

Hardly at all was it in the storm guardian's best interest to support his hated ally's decision, as mentioned earlier, however, the clock was and is still ticking and time may run out before all can be saved, if capable of being saved at all. Don't forget, Mukuro is doing a very risky thing, and everyone who has agreed to his plan knows this well.

While the trio continue rushing in order to avenge Hibari in everyway possible, some distance away, Dino and Reborn are...


	3. Reborn's Inner Conflict and the Evidence

**Title** : Trapped In Hell

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's Inner Conflict and the Evidence<strong>

* * *

><p>Financially secured, militarily powerful, and highly respected...<p>

These are the aspects of the Vongola that people see, and have seen for generations. A prosperous Mafia family, beyond that of many others across the globe. Regardless of the minor issues the family has faced, suffered and dealt with, the image of the Vongola in both ally's and enemy's minds should forever be of a grand organization.

Grand and unstoppable.

Having been a close and loyal member of the Vongola family, possibly more so than now, the Arcobaleno knows full well the consequences should this positive image crumble.

* * *

><p>Gazing into the large black pupils of his tutor in disbelief, and somewhat with a mixture of hate, Dino sits upon the sofa before an expensive coffee table, one cluttered with many files and forms, all for him and the one across from him on an identical sofa to handle. He cannot believe his ears, and doesn't want to either. He is certain no one else will want to at all.<p>

"How could you say such a thing?" He questions, almost bitterly.

Considering all the things he has done so far, what everyone has done so far, he cannot just let his tutor think or say of such things as if they are for anyone else to decide. Sure, the decision that was made was risky, but it is no one's right to try and take advantage of it, regardless of what other people want.

With the brim of his black and orange hat casting just enough shadow to cover up half his eyes, Reborn, the strongest of the seven baby-sized Arcobaleno, and one of the 'supporters' of the incident currently going on in secrecy, as they are to ensure, sits there bear-handed before his pupil with a serious expression, void of a smile and even a hint of joy.

His words just now, can be considered a bit too ruthless.

Willing to answer to the man sitting before him, who holds many papers in both hands, ready to keep up with hiding away the facts of the Vongola family's current situation, one known not even by the current head, Reborn's lips part for words.

"It is for the benefit of the family."

Dino nearly snaps, mostly out of disbelief. How could he say that?

"How could you say that!?" He repeats out loud, as he rises to his feet. Rarely has he defied his intelligent and rather sadistic teacher, but when a life (if not two) are on the line, he can't just be expected to sit quietly and obey every order.

That would be morally wrong.

"Do you know what Tsuna and the others are trying so hard to do?" He asks, loudly.

"They are trying to rescue Hibari. That is all." Reborn answers, as he looks up to gaze into the eyes of the blonde who is far taller than him. Even with light now reaching his entire face, his seriousness doesn't seem to have faded even one bit.

"So is Mukuro!" Is Dino's statement, and so Reborn looks back down, _likely_ not out of shame.

The two remain silent for a while, as the clock in the room continues to tick at the same speed as the watches of the three who are running tirelessly in search for a hateful culprit, and as the clock in the kitchen of the Sawada residence, which is gazed upon nearly every hour by Tsuna...their ticking symbolizes the amount of time they have left, and how much they could be wasting.

As Dino and Reborn are doing.

Eventually, does Dino sit back down, still holding the papers too important to chuck away. Only then, however, does Reborn speak.

"Most of these families, their bosses and their higher-ups...none show interest in the well-being of former criminals. Good deeds or not, they don't care." Reborn coldly states.

This time, does Dino go silent.

This is all, painfully true.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>Ever wondered where Gokudera was running to, along the streets of Namimori's shopping area, with companions following behind? Every now and then, this question does struck the three, but since there is a clear destination, one they cannot overlook or ignore, they are able to keep up their focus without losing hope.<p>

Hope, is currently their greatest ally.

Running even as his legs are begging him to give up, and give in to the pain that is virtually tearing him up inside, Gokudera doesn't resist, doesn't surrender, and not entirely for the sake of his self-sacrificing former enemy-turned-ally, but mostly for his beloved, precious boss who is also giving all he has, and for the unfortunate long-time ally who requires saving.

Assuming the saving part is possible.

With hope burning within his heart, Gokudera keeps on dashing towards a particular dark ally, one that may haunt them upon arrival. Why? It was where _he_ was found...

...found...

Sometime ago, the trio did gain some lead on the killer, mostly off witnesses who spoke to the police who eventually arrived at the scene, but simply accused Hibari of being the only culprit. The statements were officially documented by the police, but copies were obtained by Reborn and handed to the ones put responsible for catching this man.

Of course, it would be silly to just run and run and run and expect to find the guy. By doing things without making any links as to how, where or why they are to do certain things, then they would be like lost ducks in a desert, unaware of where to go and most likely to never find what they are searching for.

No way will Gokudera allow that to happen to them, especially when there is a time limit, one so short it irritates him.

"Octopus-head! There it is~!"

Too focused on the job to berate one of his friend's for the constant, and loud use of the nickname, Gokudera looks forward carefully and does indeed spot the ally, identified by the rareness of having another ally across from it, that also has two bakery shops on both sides.

It was mostly from the shop's owners and customers were the testimonies gathered.

Upon arrival, the three swallow their guts.

_Here they are._


End file.
